Maybe
by AweHunter
Summary: It's funny that it's hard to forget someone completely but easy to forget the good bits. It's funny that people say good things come to those who wait. It's funny how things turn out when a decision is finally reached. It's funny that I don't find any of this funny.
1. A Wish

**I was staring at my homework and then this idea just popped into my head -.-, now I have no choice but to abandon my homework and write this. Hope you enjoy! :DDD**

When she closes her eyes she never imagines him to be happy. She no longer smiles when she thinks of him, she no longer feels the panic swelling in her chest, she no longer believes that he will come back, she no longer is who she used to be. The picture of team seven no longer stands proud at her drawer. Instead it is lying face down, squashed by a pillow and staring into the soft white sheets of the bed. But that doesn't mean she no longer thinks of him.

The pain never lessened. The aching, the tears,...the emptiness. They're all still there.

If she summons enough courage to look at the picture, that's when the grief, the reality, the regret and the bitterness comes in. But the guilt is what kills her. She doesn't know why she is so guilty. Then she realizes that she loves him even though she is... _forgetting_. The memories of his rare smile are replaced by his glare and his deeds.

But when she recalls how he had left her, she remembers. She remembers why she loves him. And suddenly, she misses how he cares.

Her eyes are blank as she walks to Naruto. The sound of her footsteps are deafening.

"I.."she takes a lets out a deep breath, dispelling his image,"...love you, Naruto."

* * *

Her hands shake as she grips the kunai. Her knuckles turn white as she steps up. She pretends to stab Karin, stopping halfway to lunge at him.

_I love you, Sasuke. Maybe in another life._

She looks up at him just before she plunges the kunai into his heart, wanting to etch his face into her memory. Her eyes widen. He was...smiling. But it was too late to stop. Her screams turn into desperate wails as she feels the red tainting her hands.

"I love you, Sakura. Maybe in another life..."

**I know it's cheesy and cliché. By the way, if you're confused, in my story, Sakura confesses to Naruto and then successfully kills Sasuke. I might turn this into a series. Should I?**


	2. A New Start

So I've finally decided to turn this into a series. Thanks to YourWorstNightmare16, primrose, the-glass-and-glitter, , and Gaaralover2247 for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy!

Uchiha Sasuke was dead.

_And I'm about to be too._ She lay on the grass, staring off into the night sky, unmoving. She could feel herself weaken as blood leaked from the wound Tobi had caused. When the man found out that she had killed the last Uchiha, he was beyond furious. Before she knew it, there was a deep gash in her stomach and Tobi had vanished along with Sasuke's body, leaving her there to die.

It wasn't that she couldn't heal the injury—it was that she wouldn't. _I deserve this. _The image of Sasuke's smile was still etched in her mind, his deep obsidian eyes still as piercing as ever, staring straight into her soul. _I should've believed in him, _she thought bitterly, _I should've believed he was still Sasuke…I should've believed he would come back. _She relaxed as her heartbeat started to slow down. _At least I will get to see him now. _

Something bright caught her eyes just as they were about to close. It was a star, a shooting star. She suddenly remembered that shooting stars were said to grant wishes.

"Please, in another life…let me…love him."

As the star shot out of sight, she smiled.

Her eyes closed.

Haruno Sakura was dead.

That night, a strange white light enveloped the elemental when the glow finally faded, it took the present with it as well. Uchiha Sasuke was no longer dead, Haruno Sakura was now alive. Everything was the way it was ten years ago, except this was another world. It was a new start.

This was another life.

And things were going to be different this time…Why? Because Haruno Sakura had to buy groceries.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was late. Now, he was even later. He was supposed to meet his brother at training ground three at 2 o'clock but it was already 1:55. And if there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was being late.

He glared at the girl who had bumped into him, expecting her to apologize repeatedly like everyone else did. The only thing he got was a pair of bright emerald eyes glaring back at him. Usually, Uchiha Sasuke would never tolerate such behavior, especially when he was in a bad mood, but as he looked at her and her rather obnoxious pink hair, he was suddenly hit with an overpowering sense of déjà vu.

"I will end you." That was the first thing she said to him. And it was enough to bring him out of his stupor.

Normally, Sasuke would smirk and give the response he always gave, "Hn". But again, this girl somehow managed to make him react differently. She had broken through his cool exterior in mere seconds and was causing him to become inexplicably agitated. He finally understood what the expression getting under someone's skin meant.

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke balled his fists as he scowled at her. He didn't care if she was a girl; she was going down no matter what.

"Who do you think you are?" She met his glare without flinching.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"So? Okasan says that rude people are bad. And you broke my doll! Otosan gave me it, it's my favorite one," she said, staring at the shattered pieces of the toy that were scattered around his feet.

Now Sasuke felt guilty. Maybe crashing into her had been his fault. After all, he might have been going a _bit_ too fast, and he had probably turned the corner a _little_ too sharply… His eyes darted towards the girl. She was still staring at the broken doll, her lower lip quivering a little. Sasuke knew he was definitely going to be late now.

"Don't cry! I-I'm sorry, okay? I'll get you a new one!" Then Sasuke shut his mouth, surprised at his outburst. He didn't know he could sound like that. "B-but it wasn't all my fault. You should've watched where you were going and…and that 'I will end you' thing was mean." His attempt to regain his composure was horrible. However, all thoughts of his lost pride were gone when he saw her smile. It wasn't the prettiest, biggest, or cutest, but it was the best smile ever. He continued to stare at her until her smile was replaced with a wary look.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh? No."

"Oh…" _Well, this is awkward. _Sasuke tried to slip his calm face back on.

"So uh, where can I get you another doll?" The girl's shoulders slumped and became obviously gloomy. "You can't. It won't be the same. The doll Otosan got me was from this special place he went to when he was this really scary mission."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to say "Oh".

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm not sad. You said sorry. Wanna be friends?" her smile was contagious and he soon found himself with a matching expression. With a considerably lighter heart, he looked into her pretty eyes, "Sure!"

"Okay then, see you later! I have to hurry up and buy the potatoes or Okasan's gonna be mad. Bye!" With Sasuke's help, she picked up the remaining pieces of what used to be her doll, and ran off, waving the entire time.

For some reason, Sasuke felt that there was something important he was forgetting as he watched her go. But he quickly dismissed the feeling when he realized what time it was. 2:10. Itachi was not going to be happy. Dreading his brother's reaction, he started running as fast as he could towards the training ground.

It wasn't until Sasuke went to bed that he finally realized what he had forgotten…

He didn't know her name.

And if there was another thing Uchiha Sasuke hated, it was to owe a debt. He stared dumbfounded at the ceiling of his room, clutching the present he'd gotten her.

_How am I going to give this to her?_

**And there's the second chapter. What do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? **


End file.
